Lessons In Transfiguration
by Ottra
Summary: Professor Pike invents a new transfiguration ray, and Otto really shouldn't have let Shelby brake in and try it out…


**I thought I had already posted this here before, but oh well. This story was originally posted on my tumblr an ao3 accounts on the 20th of October, 2013. I know it's ending is awfully cliffhanger-y, but this is a oneshot. I just couldn't think of anything else for it. Enjoy!**

The day's class had been rather uneventful until Professor Pike, always wanting to share his newest invention with everyone, pulled a large machine out from behind one of the laboratory's many mounds of clutter.

The thing looked like the kind of death ray evil scientists make in films, and of course had the design aesthetic that seemed to govern all of the Professors' (and almost all of G.L.O.V.E.'s) inventions. It was essentially an oversized "futuristic" looking ray gun mounted on a stainless steel tripod. It had lots of dials and buttons on the side that almost screamed "Push me!"

"This," Professor Pike proclaimed proudly to the captive audience of Alpha Students, "Is my new transfiguration ray."

The students who were still listening's eyes widened at this, but after a long day of classes at H.I.V.E. and a difficult lesson in technology, many were simply not listening anymore.

Oblivious to this, Pike continued on. "It is powered by a nuclear battery of my own design, and can change anything into almost anything else."

At this, Otto looked pointedly at Shelby. Otto had needed a nuclear battery for ages, but most were kept in tight security (even tighter than Shelby could break into) and far from the reach of students. But this one... This one was just hanging out in the Professor's lab.

"Tonight," Otto hissed to Shelby, his voice barely audible, "We take what should be ours."

The operation ended up needing four people, and so Wing and Laura were recruited to the cause. Laura agreed quickly, applying herself to the task with gleeful purpose. Wing was more reluctant, but something Shelby can't convince him into doing is yet to be found.

After lock down, the four students snuck out of their accommodation block and through the building, avoiding guards and making their way to Professor Pike's lab. Once inside, the transfiguration ray was incredibly easy to locate, as the Professor had left it in the middle of the room.

Shelby was the first to get to the ray, her quick gymnast feet meaning she was the first to dash into and across the room.

"Okay, we may be stealing parts from it, but this thing is really cool!" She marveled, looking at it while the others approached. "Do you think the Professor will ever let us use one?"

Laura laughed, "Pike likes his gadgets far too much- I doubt he would."

Shelby grinned. "True. Well I guess I might as well try it out now." She adjusted it, aiming it at a rock that was being used as a paperweight. Adjusting the dials, she changed it so the settings said, "INPUT: ROCK OUTPUT: PENGUIN."

"Shelby, you're aiming that the wrong-" Otto tried to warn her, but it was too late. A beam of blue light surrounded Otto and Wing, and a moment later, Otto and Wing weren't standing there.

In their place stood a rock and a baby penguin.

A few hours later, Shelby and Laura had managed to get Professor Pike to his lab (without getting into too much trouble) and he had found two of the old prototypes of the collar that let Ms. Leon speak.

After the initial shock, Laura couldn't help but giggle as she strapped a collar to the stone form of Wing. Then, running a hand through his feathers, strapped the other to the fluffy penguin version of Otto.

"Sorry, Wing, Otto." Laura said, brushing her ginger hair from her face, "But now you can talk to us, and The Professor said he'll get you turned back soon!" She looked behind her as she heard a crash of falling boxes and the sound of Pike muttering to himself. "Though soon is a relative term…"

Laura looked back at Otto to find his large, blue and adorable baby penguin eyes fixed on Shelby.

"Shelby," He began, the light on the collar blinking as H.I.V. translated the penguin's thoughts into Otto's words,

"I'm NEVER asking for your help EVER AGAIN."


End file.
